Volando juntos
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: El tiempo sigue pasando,mi amor por ti sigue aguardando para poder ver tus ojos verdes brillar de nuevo. */ EPÍLOGO DE "ALAS DE LIBERTAD" / YAOI / LevixEren /*
**Hola! (°3°)/**

 **Esto lo escribí como un epílogo de "Alas de libertad". Según yo se puede leer como si nada, pero igual es recomendable que se den una vuelta por el Fic (?)**

* * *

 ** _Dedicatoria:_**

Joder, es la primera vez que le dedico algo a alguien que no sea mi amiga, más aún a una lectora anónima para acabar de chingar, pero meh, yo hago lo que quiera… Así qu ** _e Miyu-chan_** espero que estés leyendo esto, porque va dedicado para ti, con todo mi love. Tú y tu pinches hermoso review me hicieron decidirme a hacerle el epilogo. Te quería decir por PM pero no tienes cuenta :'c.

* * *

Como **_TODOS_** ya sabemos **_NADA_** me pertenece, excepto la historia que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 ** _Advertencias_** **:**

|AU| BL | Fluff |Drama mágico |

* * *

Había sentido como si estuviera en el medio de un océano obscuro y sin fin, escuchaba el rumor de voces desconocidas y la voz de mi amado, de Levi.

Había ocasiones en las que mi mente se invadía de terror, de angustia y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por salir de aquella bruma negra que me envolvía, pero simplemente no lo conseguía y me dejaba caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Hasta que un día lo logré

Hasta que un día fui consiente.

La primera vez que desperté, un agradable calor estaba cerca mío y no pude evitar notar con cierta tristeza que Levi yacía dormido junto a mi, en una incomoda silla mientras sostenía mi mano, pero aquel momento no duro más de unos segundos.

.

.

La segunda vez que abrí los ojos fue consiente de que no podía siquiera moverme, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los párpados parecían pesarme una tonelada. No podía saber donde me encontraba, poco a poco fui reconociendo un pitido que se escuchaba incesante y que si soy sincero, me taladraba los odios. Mis brazos permanecían inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pues al igual que mis parpados los sentía pesados.

Escuchaba el rumor de gente entrando y saliendo de aquella habitación, hasta que sin saber cuando tiempo había pasado aquel ruidito se detuvo y aquello dio paso a una afonía ensordecedora, nuevamente intente abrir los ojos, luchando contra aquella marea negra que me incitaba a continuar en aquel sueño de descanso eterno. Esta vez tuve éxito pero, aquella habitación me deslumbro a pesar de estar completamente a obscuras.

Parpadee varias veces, tratando de acoplar mi pobre vista a lo deslumbrante, después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos logre enfocar la vista, y nuevamente lo primero que vi ante mis ojos fue él.

Sus mejillas se hallaban húmedas, podía notarlo, no había cosa que Levi pudiese ocultarme, pero de pronto, justo cuando su mirada gris cruzo con la mía, sentí como la ola negra me envolvía nuevamente. Había terminado mi pequeño momento de luchador.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado otro año y medio más, tres años en coma y Eren aun no se dignaba a despertar, ¿Acaso aquel mocoso no entendía el dolor en mi corazón cada vez que llegaba al hospital y las enfermeras con voz lastimera me decían que no había novedades?

Yo podía notar en su mirada que ellas ya habían perdido completamente la esperanza de que Eren pudiese despertar, podía sentir en sus palabras la lastima que sentían hacia mi persona por seguir estando acá a diario. Siendo sincero, inclusive yo me he comenzado a preguntar lo mismo.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas bajan nuevamente libres por mis mejillas, no puedo soportar ver a Eren de aquella forma, hoy más que nunca deseo poder verle sonreír, mirar aquellos ojos mas verdes que las esmeraldas y mas resplandecientes que las estrellas.

Un impulso me lleva a mirarle, y entonces lo noto, sus bellos ojos me miran por milésimas de segundo y antes de poder reaccionar se cierran nuevamente, dejándome con un sensación agridulce en el estómago.

Y es ahí cuando, mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionan juntos y salgo corriendo hasta encontrar a la enfermera más cercana. Y de mi boca sale una única frase.

–¡Eren despertó!

.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente, un día después de aquello Eren abrió los ojos, esta vez definitivamente, el pequeño cuarto se vio lleno con doctores y un sinfín de enfermeras, revisando pantallas y quitando cables.

Levi observaba atentamente todo el movimiento desde un esquina, con la boca firmemente cerrada y cruzado de brazos.

–Eren, quiero que me escuches atentamente, estuviste poco más de 3 años en coma, así que es normal que tu cuerpo se sienta pesado y no puedas moverte con libertad, así como también es normal que tengas sueño. Pero no hay de que preocuparse…

El doctor le dio una sonrisa a Eren, y salió de la habitación junto con su séquito.

La habitación se lleno de un sonido muy muy quedo de llanto ahogado.

–¿Levi..?

La voz del chico sonaba rasposa y cansada. Levi se acerco a paso lento hasta la cama donde un, por fin despierto, Eren le miraba.

El mayor al observar aquellos ojos brillantes mirándolo como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacían, cayó de rodillas y tomo la mano de Eren entre las suyas, llevándosela al rostro, besándola.

–Yo tenia tanto miedo de que no despertaras Eren… Yo no quería estar sin ti… No de nuevo. No lo habría soportado… Pero ¡oh mi dios! Aquí estas, Eren…

Su llanto se hizo aun más fuerte, pero no le importó, era tanto el alivio y la felicidad de tenerle ahí, despierto que no podía parar.

–No me dejes nunca solo Eren… Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto…

–Le-Levi… También te… amo. Así que por… por favor, ya no llores más.

Levanto su mirada y se encontró con Eren observándole preocupado. Así que se levanto, limpiando sus lágrimas, y le beso de forma delicada la frente. Mientras Eren soltaba un bostezo.

–Ahora descansa… Mocoso.

.

.

.

En una de las tantas noches que pasaron en el hospital después de que Eren despertara, Levi, acostado a su lado, le explicaba que era lo que había pasado, pues al parecer el moreno no recordaba nada.

Le contó del mensaje que había mandado, del accidente de avión y de como su madre le había llamado con voz apurada, de toda aquella incertidumbre que pasaron al no saber si viviría o moriría, y finalmente de cuando les dijeron que se encontraba en coma.

Todo aquello mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la blanca almohada.

Al terminar de escuchar aquel relato, Eren se soltó a llorar a la par de Levi quien aún tenía todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

–Lo lamento tanto… fu-fui un tonto. Si no fuese tan insistente en querer verte, no te habría hecho sufrir tanto, ni a ti ni a mis padres... Perdóname Levi.

–No importa, -Su tono era reconfortante.- Lo único que me importa ahora mismo es que estas aquí. Que estas vivo. Despierto. Que estarás conmigo para siempre.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño con amor, bajando por su mejilla, e inclinándose lo suficiente, deposito un beso en aquellos labios que por primera vez en tanto tiempo le respondieron. Y se sintió pleno, completo… Feliz.

* * *

 **Sigo diciendo que apesto en los finales ;w; Igual espero les haya gustado y ya no quieran matarme y bailar sobre mi tumba (?) xD**

 **Si gustan dejar reviews yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos y leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos, un abrazo!**


End file.
